Red Moon
by Tsuna69
Summary: rewrite Echizen Ryoma loses his parents when he is seven and the father of Marui decides to adopt him and now the boy has to live with Marui. It was fine, Marui loves his new baby so much that he would kill anybody whoever goes near him. As Ryoma gets older this scares Ryoma to point wanting run away but there is nowhere to hide. Also who killed ryoma s parents. Is he realy happy
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Red Moon**

**PAring - SUgar Pari/ Marui Bunta x Echizen Ryoma**

**Rewrite of my old story Obsession.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Family**

* * *

Echizen Ryoma was only seven year old when he saw his own parent covered in blood dead. He didn't want to believe it and went toward them and tried to wake them up, hoping that they were just sleeping or playing a trick on him like they usual did. But they didn't move and their body was cold as ice.

"Meow." Ryoma turned to Karupin who was also beside the little boy that time. Karupin was the only one that was there with Ryoma to comfort the sad little boy. Ryoma picked his cat up and cuddled with it, it made Ryoma forget about what he saw just for a moment.

The door to his house slammed opened and a man came in. He had a badge on his right side of his coat. Looks from it the man was a detective. The man had that guilty look when he saw the little boy with his arms around the Himalayan cat.

The man felt bad. He had finally found some leads to the ones he was looking for but he arrived too late just to see a little boy standing there. The boy's hand was covered in blood from trying to wake his parents up.

"I'm sorry." The man said as he hugged the little boy with his cat still in his arms. I should have come sooner." The man wished that such a boy his age didn't have to see just a sight but he couldn't rewrite what had happened, he felt really bad for the young boy, he looked younger than his own sons.

There police officers had come and investigate the house. They also covered the dead bodies. Ryoma looked at his parent's body that had been covered, he still had those image in his head something he could never forget.

The detective found it strange the boy hadn't cried once. He just looked around like nothing was wrong but the detective knew that wasn't the case.

"Riku what are we going to do with boy?" Riku's partner Arata had come up to Riku. Riku didn't know what to do but then an idea popped in his head. Leave it to me." He said as he pointed to himself with a smile confusing his partner.

The detective turned to face the boy once again but bend down so they were in the same level.

"I'm Marui Riku and I would like you to come live with me." He smiled. But the boy didn't say anything back and patted his cat. Riku didn't know what else to say he wasn't good at dealing with a kid like this, he never dealt with people who saw something horrible and it just had to be this little boy.

"Riku-san." The boy spoke which Riku was startled by. Riku stared at the boy and waited for the boy to continue. I don't plan on leaving this place."

* * *

It been a month since the murder of Ryoma's parents. The little boy still lives in the house where everything happened. Riku would come time to time to visit the boy and see how he is doing. The detective wonder why the boy would even want to live in this house, if it was him then he would have nightmares.

Ryoma wasn't allow to live on his own without a guardian consent but Riku manage to do something. By something he meant that he had to adopt the boy as his son. Ryoma was a quiet boy but sometimes he made some cheeky remarks about him but he was better compared to his own sons who make fun of him a lot.

"Ryoma I won't be here for a while now." Riku told the small boy.

"I see." Was the reply he got from Ryoma? It was cold but Riku was used to it.

"I'm going overseas for some work but you won't be alone." Riku smiled. Riku explained to Ryoma that his sons would be coming to live with him since Riku doesn't like the fact that Ryoma would be alone most of the time.

"They're my brothers." Ryoma said.

"Yea since I did adopted you so they are your brothers." Ryoma had heard stories about his sons from the man. He had three sons and they looked more like their mother then the father.

Riku recalled the night before with his sons.

_Marui Bunta and his brothers were in their home watching the sports on the television when his father walked in the room._

"_I have something important to discuss with you three." He said as he sat down on the couch in the living room. The three turned their attention to their father who looked serious for once._

"_What is it?" Marui said looking at his watch. He had to be somewhere soon so he hope his father would hurry what he had to say._

"_You three have a younger brother." The man finally said it. The three were shock from the words that came out from their father's mouth._

"_Brother?" Bunta didn't know how to react to it. The word echo through his head like a chant. The two others were also feeling the same._

"_I say brother but half since I adopted him a month ago." Riku said. And he lives alone right now." Riku then explained to the boys how he met Ryoma and the sadness in the boy. His name is Echizen Ryoma and is only seven years old and I already told him about you three about living with him."_

_Here it came again Bunta hated when his father did things without talking about it before hand. The smile that the old man gave them creeped Bunta out._

_Bunta then looked at his watch and saw it was about time to go meet up with his friends. He bolt out of their in a flash and out he went. He had ran pass the house that his new little brother was living in, at the time he didn't know that._

* * *

"Brother." Bunta kept thinking about his new brother and wonder what he was like, guess you could say he was curious. The day his father had announced he had a little brother shocked his brothers and himself.

"What are you talking about?" Jackal had come from behind and surprised the boy.

"I was thinking about this supposedly new brother I have." Bunta then explained to his best friend about how his father handed down to his brothers and him that they had a unknown brother that his father had adopted without their knowledge and he now wants them to live with him since he's going away for a work overseas.

"That is shocking indeed." Jackal said.

"Tell me about it."

"Karupin where are you?" Both Bunta and Jackal turned to the source of the voice. A little boy with green tinted black hair and hazel eyes walked out of the house that Bunta had passed by.

"Is that?" Bunta then took out something from his pocket. It was the picture his old man had given to him before leaving this morning. It was the picture of the boy who was his brother and sure enough the one he saw right now was the little boy.

"Karupin!" Ryoma yelled but the cat didn't appear. Suddenly Bunta saw the boy trip and fall to the ground. The boy looked to Bunta as somebody who needed protected. Bunta hurried to the boy and picked him up from the ground.

Ryoma stared at Bunta with his hazel eyes. Like Riku said his sons mostly looked like their mother. Bunta's hair was red-pink and his eyes were amethyst-pink color.

"You're Marui Bunta." Ryoma said.

"How do you know my name?' Bunta asked.

"Riku-san showed me a picture you and the other two."

"Did he now?" Bunta had a bad feeling that he said things about them he wasn't supposed to. And you're Echizen Ryoma." Bunta recalled remembering the name his father had told him the other day.

Bunta then realize something why the heck was the boy outside and lightly dressed. He was sure the boy would get a cold if he didn't get the boy back inside quickly.

"What are you doing outside?"

"Karupin disappeared."

"Karupin?" Bunta said in confusion. Who was Ryoma talking about?

"Who is Karupin?" Bunta asked but just then he felt something on top of his head and it was a bit heavy.

"Karupin." Ryoma smiled happily. Bunta took the fur ball off his head.

"Meow."

Bunta realized how happy Ryoma looked when seeing the cat. Bunta couldn't help it see how cute that boy looked. Bunta gave the cat back to Ryoma.

"Marui." Bunta heard Jackal voice. He had completely forgotten about his friend since he was so worried about the boy. Bunta mouthed his words to Jackal that he had to take care of his brother. Jackal understood and waved goodbye to him.

Bunta then hurried inside the house with Ryoma still in his arms.

Bunta then decided to let his father know that he had met Ryoma and would be staying with the boy and take care of him.

"Tell those two to come tomorrow."

"They actually had a trip so have left Japan." Riku said.

"What?" Bunta was pissed. Why didn't they tell him about it? Bunta hang the phone up and looked around the house and found a tennis court at the back, he then went to Ryoma who was watching the television.

"Do you like tennis?" Bunta asked since the boy was watching a tennis game.

"I do." He replied. Papa used to teach me but I'm not good but it's fun."

"Want to play with me." Ryoma's eyes lit up. This made Bunta really happy since this was the first time there was somebody who in his family was interested in tennis like he was. His brothers were in sports but not tennis sport.

The two headed toward the back where the tennis court was. Both had racket in their hand. Bunta had fun playing tennis even if Ryoma wasn't that much of a player but deep down he felt the boy was going to be something better in due time and not just tennis.

After playing tennis for a bit. Ryoma got to know a lot more about his new brother. Like how he's a tennis player at his school and mostly does doubles with his friend. Bunta felt nice telling somebody about tennis that was actually interest in the sport unlike his two younger brothers and his father who didn't seem to care or didn't even have time to listen since he was always at work. When their mother was still alive she used to always listen and was always happy for Bunta.

Bunta also told Ryoma about his other two brothers. One was in the soccer team in his school and the other was in basketball team.

"I'm sure you will meet them when they return from their trip." Bunta didn't ask Ryoma about his family since he felt if he did he might hurt him in a way. His father had told him that Ryoma didn't act like any boys his age and he was right.

After knowing Ryoma just for a little bit he knew how the boy was. All he did was watch the television, play with his cat and sometimes make something to eat. But that was going to change.

Bunta was going to ask something but he saw the boy had fallen asleep on the couch that they were sitting on. Bunta got up and picked the small fragile boy in his arms and took him upstairs. He didn't know which was Ryoma's room but stopped when he saw a picture with Karupin in one of the door so he thought that this was Ryoma's room.

He entered the room and put the boy on the bed. He put the cover over the boy so he wouldn't catch a cold. Bunta then looked around the room, not much was in there. Just some books and magazine and there was even a poster of a tennis player.

"You're going to be something." Bunta's eyes glowed red and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Red Moon**

**PAring - SUgar Pari/ Marui Bunta x Echizen Ryoma**

* * *

**Xrayxanne - Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Step Out**

* * *

The years had passed and Bunta was now in his second year in junior high. He was also one of the regulars in his tennis team. There were times he worried about his baby brother since he's always at home, he hasn't even gone to a regular school.

Kiyo and Souji also got to know their baby brother. Just like Bunta they thought the boy was very cute and needed protecting. At first they didn't know what to think of the boy who their father had mention.

"I'm bored." Kiyo said. Kiyo and Souji were in their school roof with their friend. It was currently lunch break and they were bored. It always the same for the two teenagers.

Kiyo then took out his cell phone and dialed Ryoma's number. Ryoma always seemed to answer since the boy didn't have much to do at home.

"Kiyo."

"Ryoma I miss you." Ryoma heard those lines so many times.

"Are you in break right now?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes." Kiyo said.

"Why do you always call your brother?" A friend of Kiyo and Souji's said. Their friends always wonder what kind of brother they had for them to call them every time in break.

"He's somebody that can break easily." Souji answered. Ryoma was still on the line and could hear everything and he felt Souji's comment was something he didn't like. The boy didn't think himself like that but it looked different for his brothers.

"Let me talk to him as well." Souji took Kiyo's phone from him and spoke to Ryoma.

"Ryoma you're not answering the door to any strangers. Are you?"

"I'm not." Souji was the more worried type of the brothers.

Ryoma finally took a breather once the brothers had to go back to their classes. Ryoma sat in the couch with Karupin in his lap. Ryoma patted his cat. It was always lonely for Ryoma to be inside all the time but he didn't like the outside that much, or more like he stopped thinking about stepping out.

That's what the boy thought. Ryoma then spotted a packed lunchbox that he had made for Bunta.

"He forgot to take this." Ryoma said as he got up and picked the lunchbox up. He didn't want Bunta to be hungry at school and have nothing to eat. Ryoma remember all the time Bunta would talk about his school and it wasn't that far away if he thought about in his head. The boy got out of the house carrying the lunchbox in hand. Just as he walked out he saw the delivery man.

"Excuse me!" The boy called out before the mailman left.

* * *

In the end the mailman dropped the boy in front of Bunta's junior high school. Ryoma thanked the man and walked inside the entrance. Then another thought went to him, where in the world is Bunta and what class is he in? Finding him was the trouble part and he thought getting here was hard enough.

"So how's Ryoma doing?" Jackal had asked the pink-haired teen.

"Good." Bunta answered. Over the few years Jackal had gotten to know Bunta's new little brother. Sometimes Jackal would also go and meet up with Bunta and they always ended up going to his home. Ryoma was small but he always had kindness in those hazel eyes of his. I get woken up by such a cute face." Bunta always talked about how cute Ryoma was.

"Marui you said that Ryoma never leaves the house right."

"Yea. Why are you asking me that now?" Jackal then pointed to the where some students that was corning a familiar little boy.

Bunta ran as fast as a speed of light to where Ryoma was. He looked scared from what he saw.

"Is he somebody you know?" One of students asked.

"Yea. He's my baby brother." Bunta took Ryoma's hand and pulled the boy toward the tennis court where he was just with talking to Jackal.

"Why are you here?" Bunta asked when they finally were alone sitting on the bench. The boy then showed Bunta the lunchbox.

"You forgot it and I was worried you would be hungry and papa said if you don't eat you'll become a monster." Bunta couldn't believe this. His brother had left home because he was worried about him not eating. Sometimes Ryoma surprises him in ways he doesn't quilt understand.

"_That old man!" _Marui was going give the old man a piece of his mind if he ever sees him again, telling nonsense to little old Ryoma.

"I'll take the lunch then." Marui took the lunchbox from his little brother then a thought crossed his mind.

"How did you manage to get here?" Marui asked.

"The mailman dropped me off here."

"Don't go along with people you don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know how to get back home?" Marui then saw the confused look on Ryoma and got his answer from that. "I don't want to leave you alone so wait till my practice is over."

"Okay." Ryoma smiled.

"_So cute."_

In the end Marui introduced his teammates to the little boy. Ryoma watched as the members had matches and Ryoma enjoyed every one bit of it. He liked watching Marui do his famous tightrope move, it impress the little boy a lot.

"That was famous." Ryoma clapped his hands.

"Aren't you showing off a little too much?" Jackal spoke, the red-haired teen was beating Jackal that he got annoyed by it.

"I'm showing how awesome I am to my cute little brother."

"I rather you show him you're losing side." Jackal mumbled.

Ryoma sat there just watching with curious in his eyes, when he watched Marui play he wanted to play as well and have a team of his own, but he was still scared to go to school or anywhere without Marui or the other two. Today he came because Marui would be there and he wasn't alone.

"Your brother is cute." Niou said.

"He sure is." Marui replied.

"He's not your real brother, right." Yukimura asked.

"Yea, my father adopted him without us knowing about it. It was a shock when my brothers and I found out but we love having him around."

"What about his real parents?"

"My father said they were killed. I don't know much details but the old man said it was a horrible sight to see."

"I think I understand." Sanada said. "He must have been crying when it happened."

"Actually it was the opposite."

"You mean he didn't shed a tear."

"Father said that Ryoma didn't leave his eyes away from his parents' horrible sight."

"His parents are-"

"Yep and so is he." Marui smiled. He never would have thought that the boy that his father adopted was one of them.

* * *

Practice ended and that meant that school was finished as well. Everybody started packing up and Marui changed back into his school uniform. When he was finished he went to where his little brother was waiting for him.

"Let's go home." Ryoma then lifted his hands up in the air and Marui knew that only meant one thing. Marui picked the boy up in his arms. Ryoma looked younger than age but he is light as a feather when he holds his little brother in his arms.

"I'm tired." Ryoma said. Marui couldn't blame the boy since he had been here the whole afternoon waiting for him to be finished.

"Next time when you come let me know."

"But how?" That's right Marui forgot that his little brother didn't have a cell phone. He had to get one for him since times like this he needed it.

"Let's read this." When the two got home and Marui finished taking a shower the younger boy brought a magazine to the living room. It was about tennis, it was usual for the two to always read magazine about tennis.

"Is school fun?" Ryoma asked. Marui thought about for a second. He didn't like classes but he enjoyed playing tennis with everybody, classes were boring for him since he always fell asleep in class.

"I guess it is." Marui smiled.


End file.
